7 Memories
by ride-a-keeper
Summary: Hermione recalls 7 great memories, one for each year at Hogwarts, during a tough time during the aftermath of the war. Please read & review!
1. The Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter 1: Recalling the Past Without a Penseive – The Sorcerer's Stone**

On the smooth ride back to King's Cross after an amazingly interesting first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. She tried to find a spot in which she could reread "Hogwarts: A History" without dealing with the excessive amount of snoring coming from her red-headed classmate sitting across from her.

In the short time that she had spent with Harry Potter, the infamous boy who lived, she hadn't only gained a friend, she gained a famous friend. People looked in her general direction more often, though of course it was only due to the fact that he was standing next to her. He would talk and talk about how good the food was during dinner in the Great Hall and Hermione was barely listening – she was paying too much attention to the amount of people staring at them. She couldn't say she hated the attention but it wasn't exactly the most welcoming feeling. What with the whole school learning of Voldemort's return at the end of the year, people's admiration for Harry had unfortunately turned into fear and disdain. Harry sat next to her, silently eating a chocolate frog and Hermione thought not to say much to him because he was finally calm.

On the other hand, a certain Ronald Weasley snored so loudly that she had read the sentence about the introduction of house elves to the Hogwarts staff about six times already. Harry laughed when he noticed that she was annoyed, she very obviously slammed her book close. Ron stirred in his sleep and woke up suddenly.

"Bloody hell, why are you being so obnoxious with that book? Can't you stop reading for one second?" Ron snapped after wiping the drool from his cheek. Harry widened his eyes at Ron's slight cursing and got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He slid open the door to the cabin and basically ran out. _Of course, boys practicing avoidance, _Hermione thought to herself.

"I'll have you know Ronald…that I DO more than just read!" Hermione retorted. She flipped her hair and instinctively opened her book again.

"See? SEE THAT? You're reading again!" Ron began laughing and soon he was laughing so hard that he was holding his side. Hermione was angry at first but as Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red from the fact that he was laughing so hard, she started to laugh too.

"Well, what can I say? I really love to read. Perhaps, I should have been reading in my room instead of being in that bathroom! I have horrible timing – if it weren't for you and Harry, I'd probably be dead." She looked down, slightly bashful. It was slightly embarrassing admitting that she was in the wrong place in what was most definitely the wrong time. It was doubly embarrassing that she had to admit that she needed saving. She may be 12, but she refused to be a damsel in distress. From what she did know about fairytales and fables, those types of women didn't demand much respect. She wouldn't be like that.

"Erm, it was nothing really…" Ronald fiddled with his fingers and sat up a little straighter.

"No really! That wingardium leviosa you did was quite impressive. You got the hang of it, I see." Hermione figured that he needed to know that she was at least grateful though.

"Oh…I don't know…you taught me how to do that anyway…"

"And you did fantastically! Thank you…anyhow." Hermione tried to reach some sort of finality to this awkward conversation.

"Yeah. Sure. It'll probably be good to have you around for next year." Hermione's eyes widened dramatically. She swore Ron was completely miffed by her existence. Suddenly, the door slid open and Harry plopped down on the seat.

"So what's going on? I can't believe we're already so close to being back." Harry stated, oblivious to the fact that his friends were both red-faced and awkward.

"Oh nothing, just discussing trolls and how absolutely pleasant they are." Hermione said. Harry and Ron smiled and laughed and Hermione laughed too, letting go of a heavy weight on her chest. They really didn't hate her. She happily looked down at the book and continued to read. Across from her, Ron laid his head back on the windowsill and fell back into a deep slumber. After a couple of minutes he began to snore again and instead of feeling annoyed, Hermione just smiled.


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 2 Recalling the Past without a Penseive – Chamber of Secrets**

"Did you see how ridiculous everyone is over that bloke?" Ron asked rhetorically as he plopped himself down on the bench in the Great Hall. Harry looked at him and then looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Which? Professor Lockhart?" Harry mused. Ron nodded his head and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth. Hermione was disgusted.

"Ron, _you're_ ridiculous. I don't understand why you're so angry about it. He's really a fantastic teacher and his books are superb!" Hermione retorted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She took great offense to Ron's remarks, especially after he had already noted how there were hearts all over her lessons from Defense Against the Dark Arts. She remembered snatching the notes back from him and feeling heat flush to her face almost simultaneously. What's it to him if Lockhart has fans?

"Oh, Merlin! You're still going on about that? Blimey, Hermione…I expected more from you. You know _so much_ after all." Ron said, reaching for the drumsticks across the table, knocking over Dean Thomas' pumpkin juice. "Ah! Sorry!" Dean rolled his eyes, as if Ron's clumsiness and rude table manners were to be expected.

"See that? At least Professor Lockhart has great table manners. And what exactly does me knowing _so much_ have to do with appreciating a good lesson?"

Hermione noticed that Harry put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. She realized that her constant bickering with Ronald caused Harry to be annoyed, but she couldn't help it! He was so irrational. She wondered sometimes why Harry bothered to hang around him, seeing as how Harry was more responsible…but at the end of this thought she remembered last year when Ron valiantly played wizard chess in order to protect them. His bravery and loyalty made her slightly less angry, but it didn't fade nonetheless…_especially_ when he looked at her as if she was daft.

Ron laughed loudly. "And what would you know about his table manners? Do you watch him eat?" Hermione felt that same feeling again, the heat burning her ears and they rang all the same. She picked up her books and before she left, made sure she had the last word.

"I'd rather watch _him_ then you!" She got up from the table and Ron yelled at her as she walked away: "Fine! Do that then! S'not like I care!"

The next evening in the Great Hall, Hermione ate quickly so that she could go study in the library before she had to report back to the common room. People were always so rowdy, her friends included. Last week when Ron and Harry we're playing exploding snaps they were laughing and snorting so loudly that she could barely hear herself think. How did they ever expect to pass any of their classes that way? She was dreading the moment that they'd ask her to see her essays when the exams got closer.

"Psst! Hermione!" Hermione furrowed her brow and looked at the source of sound. Harry was sitting next to her again, leaning closely to whisper in her ear.

"What is it, Harry?" She was slightly worried. If he was whispering, it could be about the Chamber of Secrets. She didn't want to think about that right now.

"Look at Ron." He sniggered and continued to eat. Hermione looked across the table to Ron; she was surprised she didn't notice he had been sitting there. She wondered how long he'd been there, eating quietly. It was actually kind of frightening, Ron being quiet.

"Could you pass me the pie, Harry?" He asked without making eye contact with Hermione. That bothered her. Surely, he must have noticed _she _was there, it's not like he was preoccupied with anything. She would have passed him the pie, she was closer to it!

Harry did as Ron asked and continued to eat as nothing odd had happened. But Hermione had a harder time pretending this behavior was normal. Ron…eating quietly, with manners? She wondered if perhaps…

No. He couldn't have possibly been doing that because of their argument. She smirked anyway.


	3. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Chapter 3: Recalling the Past Without a Penseive – The Prisoner of Azkaban**

Walking back to the castle after another dreadful evening of hearing Hagrid wail on about Buckbeak and how his impending trial was going to be the bane of him, Ron sighed – exasperated.

"This is going to be really tough. I don't know what I signed up for when I said I'd help you with this case," Ron said in reference to what he agreed to do barely five minutes ago. Hermione looked down as she walked beside him. What she really that much of a terror to work with? She knew that she could be difficult at times, but she just really wanted things to work out for Hagrid and Buckbeak. If they weren't there to care about magical creatures, who would? She bit her lip so she wouldn't say something in her defense. She finally had stopped bickering with Ron; it had been a constant back-and-forth fight regarding Scabbers and Crookshanks. She knew he didn't want to seem like he was giving in too much, he had to complain just so that it appeared normal that he had decided to help her in Buckbeak's defense.

"Thank you though…I'm really happy that you decided to help. What with Harry preoccupied with all of that rubbish Trelawney keeps buggering him about, I really only have you." Hermione silently cursed at herself, that came out the wrong way.

"Yeah, I know I'm not your first choice of help. Trust me, I'm not too thrilled." Ron started to walk quicker. Harry was ahead of them by about 20 steps and she knew that she'd angered him again. Before he moved out of ear-shot, she tried to recover the situation.

"No, no! I just meant that, I'm glad you volunteered even though it's going to pain. You're a good friend to Harry…and me." She blushed held her cloak tighter around her, perhaps trying to prevent her feelings from spilling out and drowning them both.

"Oh, well…I, erm…you know it's no problem. I'm sure you'll figure everything out on your own anyway. You're brilliant. Lately you just keep surprising us!" Ron laughed and slowed down a bit. He put his hands in pockets and looked in the other direction. It was October and the wind blew against them, pushing his hair out of his face. Hermione couldn't help herself; she stared at him without even realizing what she was doing or how obvious she looked.

He was complimenting her and it made her nervous. She always got nervous when they weren't having a row because she felt that sooner or later in the conversation one of them would say something that threw the other off the edge. "Surprising?" She smiled. "Well that's good, then…I suppose."

"Of course it's good! I thought you only knew how to tell me to wear our scarves during the winter and anger Professor Snape!" Ron laughed again. Hermione scowled.

"I didn't mean for him to get mad or to…speak out of turn when he asked the class about werewolves. I just got excited, is all." Hermione felt hurt, was she constantly annoying them? Maybe she should just leave them alone.

"That foul git doesn't have a clue how smart you are! The only reason he gets mad is because you know the answer before it processes in his head or before his precious little Slytherin pure-bloods speak up!" Ron suddenly appeared agitated. They walked inside the castle and headed for the stairs, he angrily stomped on the floor as he walked.

"Ronald…don't speak about the Professor like that in the castle, you'll get another detention!" Hermione whispered to him as they walked to the common room. She had shuffled closer to him so that he could hear her and her arm brushed against his for a second. She moved over a bit. Though she had hugged him no less than ten minutes ago, she felt flushed. When she hugged him she wasn't even thinking and now she was thinking too much.

"It bothers me! I can't stop thinking about it." Ron said a bit more quietly. They had lost track of Harry somehow, a part of Hermione worried (Merlin knows what he could be up to these days) and a part of her was slightly okay that he wasn't there. She felt guilty.

"Thinking about what?" Hermione blushed furiously. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Malfoy talking to you like you're beneath him! I can't stand it. I'm glad you slapped him the other day but next time let me have at him." Hermione smiled widely, Ron was really determined to stand up for her and she wouldn't deny herself the pleasure of accepting that. Though there was a little bit of logic that tickled her…she didn't want him getting in trouble for her. He was already getting in trouble himself; it was no good that he had two brothers who put all of the school's attention on the Weasley family.

"Oh…it's fine. You don't have to do that for me. I can handle it myself." They approached the painting of the fat lady. "Password?" She asked sluggishly.

"As you wish." Ron said to Hermione before blubbering "Trickletarts" to the fat lady. Hermione felt that maybe she made him feel that he wasn't strong enough to fight Malfoy on her behalf but it was already too late to inquire about that. They stepped through the portrait hole and joined their fellow Gryffindors in the common room. Harry sat on the couch looking at the fire, seemingly distracted. Hermione joined him on the couch and said in a hushed tone "Where were you? You were walking so quickly."

"Well you two finally stopped bickering. I was getting a little tired of that you know. Having you two avoid each for three months and having to mediate is not exactly my choice hobby." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Conversing like normal humans for once, I just left you guys alone."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to be like that for you. But it's not like Ron and I need quality alone time or anything. I'm fine when we're all together. It's better that way actually." She lied but she wouldn't let herself admit that one. It was actually a half-truth, she let herself believe. Being alone with Ron was a bit of a trifle.

Ron sat in the chair next to them, simply staring at Hermione and Harry. She met his eyes and he got up quickly. "I'm beat, I'm going to bed." He walked out of the room.

"Did he hear me?" Hermione asked, terrified.

"Probably not." Harry looked at her and his eyes said something completely different. Hermione figured Ron had heard her and would pretend like he didn't hear a thing. She sighed and the guilt she felt earlier only settled deeper in the pit of her stomach.

The next afternoon, Hermione planned to make Ron feel like he was wanted a tad more than her previous choice of horrible words, which had suggested otherwise. Waiting for him in the library, as planned earlier at breakfast, she paced back in forth in front of the restricted section (which she found herself around quite too often, even for her taste). She looked at her watch and was beginning to worry that he would never come at all. Yes, this morning he seemed very off to the idea of helping her with the case, but she hoped that it was just that Ron still hated the mornings after three years of being at Hogwarts.

She sat down and tapped her quill against her ink bottle when suddenly a stack of books were dropped next to her, causing ink to splatter out of the bottle and on to her parchment. She mindlessly said the incantation to clean the paper and looked at the cause of her annoyance. Ron pulled out the seat next to her and sat down. He looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What did I do?" Ron asked innocently. Hermione looked as if she was going to beat him with a club.

She considered yelling at him but remembered they were in a library…and also that there was a chance he had a better reason to be more upset with her. Instead of avoiding the situation though, she felt the deepest urge to just straighten things out and make sure there was no sort of miscommunication between them.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Hermione asked after clearing her throat. Nonchalantly, she opened one of the books she had looked for before he arrived.

"What are you going on about? You're scaring me." Ron leaned forward to see what she was reading, awkwardly.

"Well, I just wanted you to know. I value your company…is all." She tucked hair behind her ear so that she could see his reaction in her peripheral view. He was bright red and his ears, even more so. He coughed and leaned back a little.

"Yeah? That's nice." Hermione scowled. He sat up. "I mean, yeah…I value your company too." Maybe he hadn't heard what she said to Harry. Surely, Ron would have complained about it if he had. He always had something to say. Hermione was pleased. She smiled and leaned back and pointed to a paragraph in the book that she thought would help their case. Ron had paid close attention, asking questions and giving suggestions.

Maybe being alone with him was more rewarding then she thought.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 4 – Recalling the Past Without a Penseive – Goblet of Fire**

Hermione was exhausted, mentally and physically. She just wanted the summer to come already, and that was certainly saying something for her – who loved Hogwarts more than the entirety of the Muggle world. She and Ron had continued to have blazing rows every single day following the Yule Ball. It was different from third year when they just avoided and ignored each other. This time around, they found every excuse to yell at each other.

Things were getting so bad that she feared that they'd never be friends again. She was beginning to regret "fraternizing" with Victor Krum, as he called it. But honestly, was she to blame? It hurt her that he said the only reason Krum paid any attention to her was because he was trying to get information about the tournament. She knew better. Krum was sweet to her and never once mentioned Harry or ways to open his egg. He was sweeter than Ron, at least.

Earlier that morning, when she was telling Harry and Ron that she found it curious that Rita Skeeter knew about Krum inviting her to Bulgaria for the summer, Ron asked her countless times what she said in return and honestly, she was avoiding answering him because she had politely reclined Krum's offer. She couldn't bear to spend a summer away from the Weasley's and the Wizarding World. She shyly admitted even to herself, she couldn't bear to spend a summer away from Ron.

It was nearly midnight in the common room and Harry had gone to sleep, still barely able to keep his eyes open from the most recent task of the tournament. Ron was sitting on the couch next to her, somehow. He was staring into the fireplace while she read her potions essay for the third time.

"What did you say?" Ron said quietly, still avoiding her eyes. Startled, she put her essay on her lap. She couldn't believe that he was _still _going on about that! Really, he hated her. He hated Victor. Maybe he was hoping that she'd said yes to Krum. He was probably already planning to invite someone else to the Burrow, someone _prettier_. He made it clear that a pretty girl was all he cared about. She must have been thinking for quite some time because Ron eventually looked at her. His eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared under his fringe.

She realized she must have looked insane. She was fuming. Her fingers curled into tight fists. "Ronald Weasley," was all she could manage.

"What? I expect you said yes to good ol' 'ickle Vicky. You've taken such a liking to him." Ron shrugged and looked away. He pulled at his ears.

He was daft; really, really thick. "I said no, okay? I SAID NO."

"Hush, you're going to wake everyone up. You wouldn't want McGonagall to deduct points from Gryffindor. Then what would Krum think of you?" He shifted as if he was going to get up but then he chanced a look at Hermione. Hermione nervously tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it though, how could he be so mean to her?

"I don't want to go to Krum's house over the summer." She was honest because he was right, he knew her too well. She didn't want to wake people up by fighting with him. She didn't want to fight with him at all. She felt weight lift off of her shoulders slightly by admitting that.

"W-what? Well, why not?" Ron sat up.

"You're so stupid. First, you get mad because you think I want to go. Now, you're mad that I don't want to?"

He furrowed his brow when she said the word 'stupid.'

"I'm not mad." He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "I figured you wouldn't want to come back to the Burrow."

Astonished, Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched and she bit her lip, removing her hand almost as quickly as she put it there. "Of course I'd want to go back to the Burrow. I love your house. I love your family!"

"So you said no, huh?" Ron grinned but she didn't catch it, she stood up with her essay and books and flattened her skirt. She turned around to answer him; relieved that at least a little bit of this issue was resolved. Alright, he didn't ask her to the ball but she supposed that he was just upset because he believed she was going to start being Victor's friend instead. A little flutter in the pit of her stomach hoped he was upset because of other things, but she tried to stay grounded.

"Yes. I said no. I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Ron." She turned away but she didn't want to. He looked really cute, as usual. She couldn't just leave him alone, could she? That would feel so lonely.

"Wait!" Ron startled her and Hermione quickly obliged, sitting down. At first she thought nothing of it but she it suddenly dawned on her that she decided to sit as close to Ron as possible. Her entire side was flush with his and she shifted so swiftly she almost tipped over. He leaned slightly in her direction and she stopped moving. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched. _You've been close to him before. Calm down. It's just Ron!_

"Thanks. For uh – you, know…saying that about my family and my house. You'll come over to the Burrow then, won't you?" Hermione nodded, very happily. She was being obvious, she hoped that he understood. She opened her book but wasn't reading at all. She stared down at the words as they dizzied her mind. Maybe it wasn't really the words.

Ron seemed uncomfortable. He moved a bit and Hermione was beginning to feel self conscious. Just as she was about to move and _really_, properly, excuse herself to sleep, Ron moved his arm that was wedged in between them and placed it behind her on the couch. It wasn't touching her at all but she knew it was so terribly close to the back of head. She didn't lean back because then they would be touching even more and she was sure that this late at night, her head wouldn't be able to function correctly and would most likely end up curling up next to him. They stood like that for a long while, Hermione pretending to read and Ron breathing, staring at the fire. She doesn't remember who fell asleep first but she'll swear it wasn't her.


	5. The Order of the Pheonix

**Chapter 5: Recalling the Past Without a Penseive – The Order of the Phoenix**

"Harry, how would she know…about whether or not you're a good kisser?" Ron asked Harry quietly. Ron referenced their little conversation the other day. Harry insisted he was bad at kissing and Hermione absent-mindedly spoke in his defense. He seemed agitated, pushing his hair out of his face. It was hot outside and Hermione was walking toward her friends. Harry leaned against a tree and Ron, very obviously, was so close to Harry…trying his best to conceal their conversation.

He failed. Hermione had heard him and instead of walking up to them and demanding why he was adamant about knowing, she hid behind a tree close to them. Her heart pounded so violently against her ribcage that she thought she was going to spontaneously combust in front of the whole school. It didn't help that it was so hot. Sweat formed on her upper brow and she took off her cloak and hoped they didn't notice her hair, which was bushier than it was on any other given day, peeking out from behind the tree. She couldn't help it, she was extremely curious about what Ron _possibly _had to say in regards to her, especially when she wasn't there. She wanted to go up to them very badly though and hex him into the middle of next week for insinuating that she kissed Harry. She was not daft.

_Will he admit to it? _She asked herself. The other, more logical side of her brain snapped back. _Oh, admit to what? _

"Ron. I don't even think she was paying attention to the conversation. She was just trying to make me feel better, really. Besides, she was all into her little note to Victor. Come off it." Harry stood up and began to walk toward the school but as Hermione was not facing them and chose only to listen (rather than watch) she didn't notice that they were heading in her direction. Grass and leaves crunched beneath his feet and Hermione stiffened at the noise. She automatically opened her Arithmancy book and buried her nose in it. She felt horrible for spying but something planted her to her hiding spot.

"Oh, that's absolute rubbish. 'Little note?' As if! She was writing a bloody novel." The crunching stopped and Hermione felt her face get hotter. She knew she was blushing. If anyone asked, it was the heat.

"SHUT UP! It doesn't matter, alright? He's her _friend,_ Ron. Honestly. Hermione has probably never kissed anyone."

"I don't care."

Harry passed right by Hermione, walking briskly to the castle. Ron lagged behind and Hermione almost melted into the tree when he passed. _Oh, thank goodness-_, but before Hermione could feel a single wave of relief, she felt someone standing in front of her and slightly turned, wincing as if ready for him to begin yelling.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him in a way she could only do when they were alone. It wasn't really _looking_. It was more like gazing or staring. He had gotten so tall and Quidditch really had done nothing but good for him, honestly. She silently thanked herself for doing the Confundus spell on Cormac McLaggen. If Ron hadn't made the team, his arms wouldn't look that inviting. "Wow, 'Mione, spending too much time worrying about SPEW, are we? Every time anyone talks to you, you don't have something to say – quite a shocker, really." He rolled his eyes.

"Bugger off, it's just really hot," she answered. He licked his lips, an annoying habit in Hermione's honest opinion. When he did that she couldn't help but notice them (more than she did usually, anyhow). She'd never admit that Victor gave her that stupid peck before he left for Durmstrang last year. It would make Ron angry, she knew that. There was really only one explanation as to why he'd get so angry, but she wouldn't let herself believe it.

He just stood in front of her, towering over her, actually. She leaned against the tree and her mind wandered off again. What if he just kissed her? Harry and Cho…they came together because of grief. Maybe Ron would kiss her simply because they were alive. _A girl can hope…_

"I saw you and Harry talking." She risked it.

"Yeah? What of it? We talk, Hermione. Believe it or not. We don't just play Wizard Chess and copy your essays." He shifted feet. Licked his lips. _Stop doing that!_

"Why do you always have to be so inconsiderate? I'm just trying to have a conversation with you, honestly!" He got angry and she got even more excited. Having a fight with him was the only way to get him alone for once, so be it.

"Of course. Me? Inconsiderate? How about how you completely ignored Harry when he was crying about Cho the other night? You just kept on and on about Vicky."

Hermione stomped her foot impatiently. Fighting with him didn't always end splendidly; she realized that this fight could be completely counter-intuitive. Her mind changed completely. "He wasn't crying! She was! What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about Victor – the only reason he was even brought up was because you were extremely _rude_ and _nosy_ and just HAD to know who I was writing to!"

"Well, yes…I HAD to know! He's not writing to you because he cares about SPEW and how Professor Trelawney is ruining your life, you know. I bet you that crumby git wants something completely different."

"He cares more than you do, that's for one!" Hermione was tempted to walk away…

"I care!"

"Shut u- wait, what?" She bit her tongue and almost dropped all her books. He put a hand on tree behind her, absentmindedly. His face was completely red though. She grinned. "You _care?_"

"Yes, alright! Yes. Okay…maybe not SPEW that much…" She frowned. "But I obviously care about Krum's ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives?" _Oh, no, no, no. _She felt uncomfortable. The back of her neck itched and she wanted to escape for real now.

"Yes, Hermione. You're smart. You should know, guys don't only care about eating and Qudditch. You're not an ugly girl and he obviously took a liking to you! And he probably wants to kiss you!"

"Do you want to?" Hermione asked suddenly. _Let this tree eat me, please._

"What?"

Hermione blinked and realized that her very unfortunate Freudian slip had just launched her and Ron into the most awkward conversation that she could ever have the misfortune to be in.

"Nothing. We're going to be late for our next class. Proffesor Snape wouldn't be happy about that." She attempted to walk past him and almost broke into a sprint before Ron caught her by the wrist and turned her toward him.

"What did you just say?" He was out of breath for some reason and his grip nearly seared her skin off.

"Do you want to be late for class? That's what I said." She swallowed hard and averted her eyes.

"Oh, oh…yeah, let's go." For once, they walked in silence to class, the awkwardness between them both spoke volumes. Hermione knew he heard her but was betting on him never speaking of it again.

Later that night, Hermione lay in her four-poster bed, over-hearing Parvati talk to Lavender about how "snogging is probably better than magic."

_It probably is_, Hermione thought to herself as she pulled the blanket over her head. Still, her mind wandered and wondered if maybe Ron's lips would taste like chocolate frogs or salt or a combination of both. She licked her lips.


	6. The Half Blood Prince

**Chapter 6: Recalling the Past Without a Penseive – The Half Blood Prince**

Hermione stirred in her sleep. Scenes from that summer flashed under hey eyelids. Her dream was so realistic, it was as if she was basically reliving every moment over and over again. She could almost smell the fresh grass at the Burrow, hear the twins' laughing, and see Ginny play with Harry's hair. She could almost touch Ron's orange beds-sheets, almost.

What was best about the dream was that it _was_ reality, at least a while ago it was. The best day of summer revisited her every single night, threatening to take over every non-waking moment of her life.

_Hermione sat down next to Ginny in front of a huge lake behind the Burrow. They were hiding away from Fred, George, Harry and Ron who were playing a make-shift game of Quidditch with old equipment. After Ron almost let a quaffle slip buy and knock Ginny off her feet, the girls agreed that it was best to just sit farther away from them._

"_You can go play with them if you want, Ginny. I know you've been dying to get on the team." Hermione smiled at Ginny. After being in the DA together last year, they've gotten to know each other a lot better and had become quite close. Hermione liked being around Ginny. She was refreshing and blunt…and she was related to Ron._

"_Oh, no! It's fine!" Ginny hit Hermione in the arm playfully. Hermione pretended it didn't hurt. "MERLIN! It's so hot. I'm going to jump in the lake." Ginny walked over to a tree from which hung a long rope. She slipped off her shoes and took down her hair from her ponytail. Hermione stared in awe. She certainly would not be jumping in that lake…it was dirty and who knows what was in it…_

"_Hermione! Are you just going to gawk at me? Come in!" Ginny grabbed on to the rope and she gained momentum by running back. She ran toward the lake and hiked up her legs when she was close enough to the lake. Her splash in the lake caused Hermione to get soaked from head to toe. She felt relieved, she couldn't deny that. The water was freezing. Her shirt was so thin though, she suddenly felt extremely conscious. She didn't have time to react as the boys came running down from the slight mound above the lake. Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw Ginny emerge from the water, he blushed a bit and looked at Hermione. He begged her with his eyes to go in so that he wouldn't be with Ginny in the lake alone. _

_Coming to Hermione's rescue, Fred and George bolted past Harry and jumped into the lake, giving Harry the confidence to follow after them. Ron caught up to them and was laughing but he didn't go in. He looked so content with life that Hermione almost felt like she was interrupting some sort of family gathering. Harry was basically a son to Molly and Arthur and it was already obvious that Ginny had taken an even more exclusive liking to him. Hermione sighed as she sat there, watching them. Fred suddenly lifted Ginny on to his shoulders and George did the same with Harry. Fred and George guided the two closer to each other and Ginny, smiling as if her life depended on this moment, reached out to push Harry off of George's shoulders. _

_Averting her attention back to Ron, Hermione nearly had a minor heart-attack. He reached behind his back and lifted his shirt over his head. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen Ron completely shirtless. She willed herself to look away but apparently, her body betrayed her. Freckles dusted his entire chest and clustered in specific spots, like his shoulders and a little spot right over his left rib. She knew her body was reacting in a way she didn't want it to. Her chest was tight and she felt an unfamiliar feeling rush over her breasts. She blushed furiously, noting that if she moved her arms from their positing over her chest, she'd very obviously rudely display her breast's happy reaction to Ron's shirtless body. _

"_Are you going in," Ron asked her and walked a little toward the lake._

"_No, I'm okay right here." Hermione nodded and didn't look at him. She couldn't. She'd jump on him._

"_Come on, 'Mione. It'll be fun! Live a little bit." He reached out for her hand and for a moment she wondered if perhaps this was all a figment of her imagination or some illusion propagated from the heat. He smiled at her though and she shrugged and put her hand in his. They'd held hands before, when running from werewolves and dark wizards in the Ministry of Magic but that was completely different from this time. His fingers slipped between hers and he pulled her up. She knew he was looking at her chest and she tried not to care. There was a fear that was struggling to escape from the back of her throat and though she was fighting it, it won._

"_I can't swim." Hermione finally said it. That's really the only reason why she wouldn't join them. Join him. Ron smiled wide and it appeared that he was going to laugh at her. Hermione still didn't care all that much. It was summer, there was a breeze that made her skin feel good, her friends were having fun for once, and Ron was holding her hand. And he was shirtless._

"_I'll help you. Besides it's not…er, that deep. I'm sure your feet can reach the bottom." She inhaled deeply. How would he help me, she thought…would he hold me close to him or just check on me every couple of minutes to make sure I didn't drown. _

"_No, it's okay. I should just stay out. Besides, you're so much taller than me! Maybe you reach the ground." He laughed. His hand squeezed hers without realizing. His other hand reached for her other hand, which was positioned above the ground, ready to help her sit back down. _

"_No, no, no, come on." He took his hands away, Hermione pouted. Ron turned around and crouched a bit in front of her. "Get on my back. You won't drown, I swear!"_

"_Ron…"_

"_Do you think I'd let you drown? Trust me." I do, she thought. I already do. It was herself she didn't trust. He reached behind and grabbed her right hand and pulled it over his shoulder. The force of him pulling her brought her body flush to his back. My breasts are on his back, Merlin, Hermione cursed at herself for thinking about that._

_She was so nervous and she was shaking so badly that she was worried he'd think she was about to faint. Maybe she was._

_If I make a big deal out of this, then he will too, she thought. So she brought her other arm over his shoulder. He hoisted her up and put his hands under her thighs. He ran into the water before she could process how tightly she was holding on to him. The water rushed between them, little particles separating their bodies. She held him tighter. She was scared._

"_It's alright, 'Mione. I got you." Ron stood up straighter and Hermione giggled, her lips so close to his shoulders that he probably felt them. She looked down at his freckles and started to count. Good thing Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George weren't paying attention._

"_What are you doing?" Ron looked behind and his face was so stunningly close to Hermione's that she shut her eyes and only opened them when she was looking at his shoulder again. "You're whispering something."_

"_I'm counting your freckles. You have so many." Ron, wide-eyed, blushed so furiously that Hermione felt proud that she had at least some effect on him. He cleared his throat and spoke very softly. "Do you like them?"_

"_Yes, they're very nice Ronald." He hoisted her up again and her legs wrapped more securely around his waist. She was very grateful that she wore shorts today and not a dress, if that was the situation then more would be touching other than her jeans and their soft skin. His hands no longer held her thighs but carefully moved down legs that were wrapped around him. His fingers grazed across her crossed ankles. _

_Holding on to him for dear life was just another excuse to hug him. Maybe she could convey how much she cared about him if she held him tighter. Perhaps her feelings would travel with the water between him and seep into his skin, penetrate straight to his heart and help him understand that all she really wanted was for him to reciprocate. They waded deeper into the water and the splashes from the chicken fight happening close to them kept on causing water to get into her eyes. _

_Another excuse to look at his shoulder. _

_She considered chancing it. They were so close right now; he wouldn't think anything of it. She thought that maybe he'd sum it up to the fact that she scared and close. Maybe he'll think my lips are close to his shoulder because…_

_She very lightly, so lightly that she barely noticed herself, placed her lips on his cluster of freckles. He stopped walking but didn't say anything. So she risked it again, moving her lips horizontally across his shoulder. Hermione put her chin on his shoulder and didn't say another word. It would completely ruin the moment. _

"_Do you want to play?" He paused and Hermione jerked her head up. "With them! Do you want to get on my shoulders?"_

"_Ronald, I'm going to fall! I can't play against your sister." Hermione panicked._

"_And you think you'll be any good against Harry? Ha!" Without asking her again, he pulled her arms from around his neck and intertwined their fingers again. Hermione would never get used to that. "Okay, I'm going to go under water. Just sit on my shoulders and then I'll get up. But hold on tight so you don't fall back."_

"_Ron, please..." He went under water. Quickly reacting, she did as he told and he stood back up. If he hadn't been holding her hands, the sheer force of his movements would have sent her toppling backward. He held her hands so tightly and pulled her forward. _

"_You okay?" He placed her hands on top of his head. Hermione grabbed at his hair as he moved toward the rest of her friends. She was absolutely terrified, more of touching Ron in this many ways as opposed to drowning. Ginny noticed something on her eye-level and yelled "That way!" _

_In the coming moments, Hermione's fighting instincts came in and she fought against Harry and Ginny until eventually, one of them pushed her back. Her body hit the water and she was so shocked she didn't even try to come back up for water. Ron's arms circled around her waist and pulled her up before she had time to open her eyes under water._

"_I got you, don't worry, don't worry!" She coughed up water and held her eyelids shut. His arms were around her waist. His arms. Her shirt lifted in the water, causing her torso to rub against his. She felt the hairs on his stomach and another thing…goosebumps. He let go almost immediately and instead pulled her back to land. _

_She began to laugh because how in the world could she be upset when all of that had just happened? Ginny yelled apologies from the water but Hermione knew she wasn't sorry. Hermione silently thanked her anyway. They reached the grass and Ron kept on looking worriedly at Hermione to make sure she was okay but considering she was laughing, he relaxed and sat next to her, every now and then just smiling back until everyone got out of the water. _

_Later, her friends sat around the fireplace, warming up in blankets and drinking tea. Harry and Ron played Wizard Chess and Ginny attempted to braid Hermione's hair. Fred and George whispered about something – Hermione didn't want to know what._

_Across the room, Ron beat Harry once again and grinned ecstatically. "Did you see that 'Mione? Ha! Harry, told you I'd beat you. When we get to school, I'm getting the bed farthest from the door, s'only fair." Ginny scoffed and opened her Quidditch magazine. Fred and George made mock "'mione!" noises. Ron angrily looked back at the chess board and looked back up at Hermione. She smiled back at him and bit her lip._

_She loved him. She knew that. Did he know that? They could have kissed, she knew that too. She just didn't know how much he wanted to. _

"WON-WON!" Lavender screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. Hermione was disturbed from her dream and sat up with a start. She pulled the curtains back and saw Lavender Brown launch herself out of the door of the girl's dormitory.

After getting ready, very angrily and hastily, that is, Hermione marched down the stairs and saw Lavender and Ron going at each other. It looked like Lavender was a tad more enthusiastic…she had her arms around his neck. Hermione remembered the lake. Lavender was on her toes. But Ron's arms weren't around her waist, they were basically limp at his sides.

She proudly walked past them, purposefully bumping into them, disengaging their sorry excuse of a kiss. Lavender gasped audibly and stomped her foot. Hermione didn't turn around; she walked with her head high even though her heart sunk to the bottom of the lake. This time Ron wasn't around to protect her from drowning.


	7. The Deathly Hallows

**Chapter 7: The Past Without a Penseive – The Deathly Hallows**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" It was quite obvious that all the ginger family members of the Burrow were so accustomed to Molly's yelling – they hadn't budged at all. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in Ron's room. They were discussing plans again and Hermione could barely suppress her depression. They were on the brink of a war, her parents didn't know that she existed, Harry didn't really have any concrete locations for the Horcruxes, and Ron…Ron was leaving his entire family behind, the ghoul with spattergroit in the attic was not exactly a laughing matter.

George had lost an ear, Moody wad dead. How had things gotten to this point so quickly? Being honest with herself, she was still in shock. Following Dumbledore's funeral, things had happened so quickly she barely had a moment to let all these horrible things really sink in. What about going back to Hogwarts? What about completing her NEWTS? What about her and Ron? _Her and Ron. _Was there even a "her and Ron"? Last year he dated Lavender Brown and she wasn't over it. She wasn't over crying by herself over a boy when she should have been more focused on school and helping Harry. She wasn't over how he looked at her when kissed Lavender sometimes – as if he wanted her to know he was kissing someone else or maybe, he wanted to kiss her instead.

But if he wanted to so badly, then maybe he would have done it already. This yeah though, he glanced at her differently and she tried to be happy about it, but it was a sad look. He looked disappointed in her, she thought, as if he didn't want to be around her. All of these thoughts and emotions were ripping her heart apart just when she really needed it to be whole. She needed to protect her friends, they were the only thing that mattered at this point.

Ron rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the bed. "Bloody annoying." Without asking if he needed her assistance, Hermione got up and followed him downstairs. Harry lagged behind and when Hermione turned around, he had somehow made disappeared into Ginny's room.

"RONALD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOUR HAIR NEEDS CUTTING? AND THESE DISHES? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON WASHING THEM? WAITING UNTIL THE DELACOURS ARE HERE AND THEY LEAVE IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE OF THE DISASTER THIS PLACE IS IN? MERLIN!" Ron walked into the kitchen, muttering under his breath with his hands in pockets. Hermione smiled, some things will never change.

Without a word he walked up to the sink and took out his wand. Hermione knew that Molly wouldn't appreciate that so she tried to save him the yelling and placed her hand over his and directed his wand back to his pocket. He looked down at her and she almost swooned. She was in love. He didn't scowl at her like he did at his mother. With preparations for the wedding, Molly was nearly tearing out her hair and every other moment another Weasley was being rounded on for either not cleaning or not cleaning enough.

But Hermione knew Ron was stressed and nervous. She knew her friend very well. He had circles under his eyes for someone who usually slept more than he was awake and he had lost a little bit of weight. He would never admit any of this to her but in what seemed to Hermione to be attempt to alleviate some stress, he stopped arguing with her. She'd get an occasional eye-roll when talking about new spells they needed to know or the books she planned on bringing with them but that wasn't new to her. After his normal eye-roll, he listened to her. He actually looked her in the eye with sincerity that shocked her and listened to her.

"I'll help you with the dishes. Your mother won't like it if we use magic. Let's do this the muggle way." She nudged him playfully, flirting unconsciously.

"But we're not muggles." Her nudged her back and smiled.

Hermione laughed and squeezed the soap on to the plates. He stood next to her and she realized that he wasn't really washing the dishes but he was looking at her. The side of her face was burning. The water in the sink rose and her hands dove under the surface to reach for another dish. He suddenly gained interest in the same dish and their fingers touched.

Without saying a word, he wrapped his pinky around hers. She dropped the plate, thankful for the suds. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified," and mortified and horrified, Hermione added mentally. What if something terrible happened to Ron or Harry…the thoughts entered her mind again and she tried her hardest to push them away but she couldn't. She loved them both so much that her heart hurt. What if they died and she never got the chance to tell Ron that she really needed him, more than he needed her? She begged that fate would deal her a good card and let them come out of this war unscathed – that way she could wrap her arms around his neck whenever she liked (as opposed to only doing it when she was relieved to see he was alive) even if it was just because he was her friend, even if that's all they would ever be. Hermione was in love, she reminded herself because although it was a sad feeling sometimes, it was a _feeling._

"Don't be. I mean, well – be careful, still." Ron slightly tugged at her pinky. She was ready to hold his whole hand.

"I always am." Hermione was slightly taken aback, she was always careful…it was THEM who needed to be more safe.

"I know, I know that…I just, erm, stay close to me and Harry, will you? I'll keep you safe." When she realized that he wasn't trying to offend her and was simply worried about her, she was completely overcome with emotion. She lifted her hands out of the sink and stepped in between Ron and the counter. She wrapped her arms around him. There were people all over the house, she knew that, but they weren't here right now and if they were then she didn't care. Ron was her best friend. Her wet hands clutched at his shirt tightly and she pressed her cheek to his chest with all the strength she could muster. Ron's arms slowly lifted from the sink and in a surprise move that made Hermione jump (but not budge), he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and his other hand pushed hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. How they got into this intimate position, Hermione was beginning to forget. All that she knew at this moment was that she felt so strongly for him. In her mind she repeated it over and over again. 'I love you, I love you, I love you, please…don't leave.'

As if he had heard her silent plea, he bent down. When Hermione sensed him moving, she regretfully let go of his shirt and placed her hands in front of her. His arm was still around her shoulder and his other slid from her cheek to her chin. She smelled the soap and figured that this would be another fragrance she'd associate with him.

"It's going to be rough. I don't…want to leave. But we're helping Harry and you've made so many sacrifices." Tears threatened to leave her eyes and she bit her lip. She looked down and remembered whispering Obliviate behind her parent's back. He lifted her chin back up. He too, looked almost as if he could cry. "Don't cry, 'Mione. It'll be alright." With that, she couldn't take it anymore and began to sob audibly. She hugged him again, another hug initiated by sadness. When he wrapped his arms around her this time though, he held her flush against his body instead of awkwardly stepping back.

"I'm so scared to lose you." Hermione whispered nervously, her voice shaking. He held her even a little tighter and inhaled deeply when she said it. In what seemed like an eon later, Ron replied. "You won't, I promise."

At the time, Hermione believed him full-heartedly not caring what really lie ahead.

Not much longer after that night, Bill and Fleur we're getting married. Viktor Krum had made Ron very apparently jealous. Harry was looking nothing at all like Harry. And Hermione was dancing…with Ron. They had been staring at each other the entire night and when Ron had finally said "come and dance," Hermione felt as if she could die of happiness.

He looked fantastic in those wizard robes. Molly finally convinced him to get a haircut and Hermione was missing the locks of hair that played at the nape of his neck. She got to see his blue eyes better though, and they were focused on her face. Sometimes she could almost swear his eyes left hers and dared to look lower at her lips. She summed that up to her imagination, as usual.

"It's so bloody hot in here." Ron had his hands on her waist confidently. Hermione smiled at him but said "Language, Ronald. It's your brother's wedding." Her hands were on her shoulders and she remembered the freckles she counted under his robes. She wished she could see them right now. She shook her head and felt ashamed. Her cheeks were furiously red.

"It's still hot! Look, you even look hot!" Ron looked up immediately after noting his choice of words.

"Do you want to…um, just go outside the tent for some air…just for a bit." Hermione tried to savor the moment. Ron nodded and quickly guided her outside. She looked at him and almost tripped over her uncomfortable heels. He pulled her toward a tree near the house and pulled her in front of him.

"It's so much better out here." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, then he took them out and pulled at his ears, and then he put them back.

"What's wrong?" She giggled and realized she was acting like a daft twelve year old girl.

"Ah…nothing, just a little overwhelmed with the wedding, I suppose."

"What's there to be nervous about? You're not getting married, silly."

"May as well be with the whole deal my mum made about it." They both had to laugh at that. Hermione's heart was beating hardly against her ribcage and she leaned on the damp tree behind her. Even in the dark she could see Ron's blush. "When I get married, I hope it's not that big of a fuss. If I ever get married that is."

"You will. One day." Hermione didn't want to hear him say that it may not happen because he might die in the coming months – she knew that's where the conversation was headed.

Ron gazed at her. He stepped a bit close and soon enough she could feel his breath on her face. _Ah, spearmint toothpaste._ He did that thing again – where he caressed her cheek but this time is was so ridiculously slow that his hand may have not been moving. His lips parted and so did hers. If this was the moment she'd been waiting for, she didn't know if she could handle holding back her words. She'd probably confess everything if he kissed her right now. But he was coming closer and closer and she couldn't move, maybe she wouldn't do anything at all and stand there like a bump on a log. Then what would he think?

She shut her eyes and suddenly she felt his lips brush against her cheek where his hand had been. When had he even moved it? Against her cheek he spoke softly, causing Hermione to stop breathing altogether. "You look really, really nice tonight." He moved back and tucked a curl behind her ear. If she could meet his eyes, she wondered what they'd say: _I love you too. I'm scared. _

"T-thank you," was what she could muster at the time. When she looked back up at him and saw the care that lingered in his eyes she found the strength to reply. "So do you." After smiling at each other for a while, they were interrupted by Fred and George making whistling noises as they walked in to the house.

"Let's go back in." Ron angrily walked back to the tent, but he held Hermione's hand still. She didn't care about the twin's making fun of them. Ron had kissed her.

Inside the tent, Ron went to go get them drinks and Hermione joined an awkward Harry…he looked uncomfortable and depressed. In an instant, he would have more of a reason to be.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus shone in the center of the tent, silencing the celebration. Her ears rung as he warned them that the ministry had fallen. She almost blacked out and before she could react to the news, Death Eaters tore through the fabric of the tent and immediately began hexing people. Why? Why was this happening to such good people.

Harry looked at her from across the table and they shared the same look of fear – where was Ron? "Ron! Ron! Where are you?" She ran through the throng of people on the verge of tears. This wouldn't be the last time she saw him, that wouldn't be the last time he kissed her, she wouldn't let it.

"RON!" In an instant, his arms wrapped around her and his face projected her emotions – fear, relief, and love. Harry grabbed on to her hand and without thinking much more of the situation, Hermione apparated with her boys.


End file.
